Effective software testing and debugging has become increasingly important as people become more reliant on computers for business and personal use. This increased reliance is due in large part to vast improvements in technology and computing power. However, these improvements are often the direct result of increasingly complex software, making it virtually impossible for developers to provide totally error-free programs to customers. Because of this problem, software developers often provide support technicians who receive error reports from customers and attempt to fix the underlying problems in the software code. This can be particularly challenging, as oftentimes the developer is unable to recreate the exact problem encountered by the customer, making it difficult to diagnose the source of the problem.